


Constellations

by fandomwhatsafandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had always loved the stars. Astronomy had captured his attention long before he could pronounce the word only becoming more interested as he grew. At 17 he had decided he wanted astronomy to be a part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit picked so if you'd like to let me know what needs to be changed I greatly welcome it.

Jim had always loved the stars. Astronomy had captured his attention long before he could pronounce the word only becoming more interested as he grew. At 17 he had decided he wanted astronomy to be a part of him.   


Jim spent his nights lying in the field near his house picking out constellations and explaining them to Sebastian. Sebastian had known Jim since he'd started living with his new foster family down the road from the Moriarty's. Jim had been through the 88 recognized constellations with Sebastian hundreds of times in the 6 years they'd know each other.

 

Jim stormed up Sebastian's stairs slamming the door in his face. “Don’t even try to come in here, Sebastian." Jim seethed.  


Sebastian scoffed, but stayed in the hall. "Jim, it’s my room. You can’t kick me out of my own room." Sebastian knew how Jim could be when something didn’t go his way and he definitely wasn't getting his way this time. Not if Sebastian had any say in it.  


"Seb, come on its easy. All you have to do is draw over the stencil I've already made." Sebastian was not going to do it. He was not going to give in.

 

"Jim I am not going to give you a homemade tattoo with a lighter and a pen." He kept up a steady mantra of the dangers in his mind as Jim continued to whine through the door. “I’m not an artist, Jim. I won’t do it justice. I don’t want to be the reason you hate this tattoo.” Sebastian thought he’d won the argument. Jim was always a vain person always wanting things to be perfect.

 

“Don’t be a child, Sebastian. I know about after care and I’ll even let you take care of it while it heals.” Jim was playing at all of Sebastian’s weaknesses. ”Sebby, I want my favorite constellation part of my body and I want to remember my favorite tiger every time I look at it.  


Sebastian was still repeating the reasons this was a bad idea. He knew he was going to crumble.

 

"Sebastian you know if you don't do it I'll just do it myself. If I do it myself I won’t let you take care of it and I’ll just let infection set in. You know I’m awful at taking care of myself."  


Sebastian knew what Jim was doing. He knew he'd never actually let it get infected, but Jim's words were breaking through Sebastian's mantra and he couldn't let Jim do such a thing by himself. "Fine. You win I'll tattoo you." Sebastian sighed and waited for the door to open.  


As the door opened Sebastian saw the manipulative little grin Jim was sporting and resigned himself to seeing that face for the rest of his life. Jim Moriarty always got his way.

 

Twenty minutes later Sebastian was sitting in the chair from his desk while Jim lay on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian had liberated a bottle of vodka from his foster father's liquor cabinet and while Jim drew up and placed the stencil just above his right hip bone. Pulling out a new pen from his pack he sighed and asked one more time, "Are you sure about this Jim? You could always just go and get this professionally done. I know you have the money and I know a guy who's great with tattoos. If we do it this way it'll have to be retouched every once in a while."

Jim offered Sebastian his award winning smile. "Of course I’m sure Bastian. My favorite constellation tattooed by my favorite tiger as I’ve already said." Jim knew the pet name would get Sebastian to do anything and used it often to get his way. The bottle of vodka was thrust into Jim's face blocking his devilish grin.   


"This is going to hurt so take a couple drinks of that to numb the pain a bit." Sebastian said as he started heating up the pen with his lighter.  


At the first touch of the pen to creamy flesh Jim started to whine. Sebastian tried to work through it, but after a few minutes he had to stop thrusting the vodka back into Jim’s hands. Jim breathed for a few seconds before relaxing back onto the bed and telling Sebastian to continue.   


After 30 minutes Sebastian was finished and Jim was lying on the bed tensed and trying to forget the feeling of burning flesh and tacky ink melting to sensitive skin.   


Jim had drank half of the vodka and was feeling sufficient drunk. "Sebastian, it huuuurts. Why would you do something like that to me? Sebastian."   


Of course Jim was whining Sebastian thought. He begged and manipulated and Sebastian had given in. Jim was a whiny drunk and had a terrible pain tolerance in the first place. He should never have let Jim talk him into this. "It’s done now Jim, but if you think I’m going to be doing the touching up in a few years when the ink fades, think again. You want it to look nice get it done professionally." Sebastian was gently kneading Jim's thigh as he spoke trying to calm him down enough to fall asleep like he always did when he got drunk. After another 10 minutes of Sebastian's petting Jim's whining ceased and he finally fell asleep.  


Every year Jim would beg Sebastian to touch up his favorite constellation. Sebastian had told him he wouldn't do it again, but he never could deny Jim especially when Sebastian became his second in command, which is why Sebastian found himself kneeling next to Jim for the 15th time with a lighter a pen and a bottle of vodka.   


"Sebastian, it hurts. Why can't you hurry up? I want it to stop hurting now." Jim complained.

"Jim, if you keep complaining I will stop right now and I will never do this again." Sebastian answered with steel in his voice.  


Jim quieted down, but couldn't control his body tensing when the pain became too much. Sebastian would stop and drag his hands up and down Jim's thigh or abdomen in a calming motion until Jim would relax again. Having done this many times Sebastian had developed a routine and would pass the alcohol to Jim as soon as he relaxed.  


Jim started up his montage of complaints as soon as Sebastian was finished and Sebastian rolled his eyes while he cleaned up.   


Finally sitting down on the couch after kneeling on the hard wood flooring Sebastian sighed.   
Jim climbed onto Sebastian draping himself all over the larger man like a cat curling up in his lap.  


"Sebastian." Jim laughed as he settled down becoming sleepy as usual when he drinks.

Sebastian carded his hand through Jim's hair waiting for him to fall asleep. This was Sebastian's favorite part of the day. Jim talks in his sleep when he's had too much to drink and Sebastian always makes sure to stay awake and listen to what he says. Even when it’s Jim shouting orders or complicated strings of formulas that Sebastian had no hope of understanding. Sebastian's favorite thing to listen for is when Jim starts talking about the constellations. Sebastian knows if he mumbles about the constellations he's dreaming about their nights in the field when Jim taught him about astronomy. Sebastian was dragged from his memories by a muffled shout from Jim.

"Kill him. How hard was that order. You had one job and it was to kill Holmes. Now it seems I'll have to show you how to do your job." Sebastian's small smile fell into a frown. No dreaming of fields tonight. It seemed Jims dreams were only for Sherlock Holmes as they had been for the last few months. Sebastian sighed and moved into a more comfortable position for sleep. No need to listen to mumblings from dreams he wasn't a part of. Sebastian fell asleep quickly clutching Jim to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you find any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
